Grey, Grey Rain
by AttentionDeficitDisorder
Summary: Why did you leave me here in grey? Sasunaru Angst, character death. T for violence


**A/N Alas! It's another thing for the amazing Masa-chan!**

**This is an ANGSTY SHOUNEN-AI AU fic :3 Enjoy!**

**Italics flashbacks Italics + ' thought " speech! Got it memorized?**

**Onwards!**

_'Rain is such a beautiful gift. It's colourless, tasteless, cold and hard. But... Without the rain, there'd be nothing. Less than nothing, because everything's gone and nothing's left. Not that much ever exsisted. Something did though... Something that made me see the colours the rain created instead of watching them dribble and run into different shades of grey like the emotionless rock this city is. Why are cities grey? Why do they reflect everything that everyone hates and what's been failed and what can never be? Cities are the grave yard of broken dreams. But there was an angel hidden under the invisible rocks grey drops on you... And now that he's gone, there's nothing left for anyone ever and forever and how can I live with this death of colour? This death of music? This death of me...'_

He sat in the colourless room, high above the colourless city, seeing nothing out of those large, equally colourless eyes.

_'How many different greys are there... As many greys as there are skeletons...'_

Rain was slithering down the small window, warping his view of outside. Knees curled up into his chest, huddled in a corner of his cold, grey room in cold, grey clothes on a cold, grey bed he rocked gently, fingers frantically rubbing a small and tattered scrap of bright orange cotton. He clenched his fist, drilling it into the harsh sheets and screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to force away those memories they promised he'd forget. His breathing quickened, eyeballs twitching behind their closed lids, muscles contracting spasmodically as flashes of memory flashed through his mind.

_Orange. Happy. Laughing. Ramen. Fox pillows. Jokes. Hand holding. Walking. Streets. Petals. Florists. Green lights. Broken. Out of order. Traffic. "C'mon Sasuke! Hurry up! I'm hungry!". Smashing. Crashing. Blood screams orange. Red rain screams terror. Pain death shock crushed smashed gone dead crushed killed grinding sirens ambulance shocks_

"... Death gone dead orange sirens pain blood red RAIN DEATH BLOOD DEAD GONE GRAVE ALONE KILLED BLOOD ORANGE RED DEATH RAIN FLOWERS PAIN HURT ACHING COLOUR BLACK RED RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN!"

He was screaming, voice an agonizing pitch of despair as he leapt up, lashing out at everything and tearing his hair. Kicking the grey metal bed again and again and again until his bare foot was crushed at one end and blood was pouring from it in scarlet fountains but there still wasn't enough pain. He needed more. He shoved his fingers in his mouth, biting down as hard as he could until the coppery tang flooded his senses and he was spitting out nails and clawing at the walls and sobbing and pounding and choking until he collapsed, shuddering and crying on that hard cold, gray floor.

"Why. Why why why why why why WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE IN GRAY? WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU BE HERE?"

Ruthlessly smashing his bleeding feet into the floor and smacking his head of the wall, broken fingers clutched and fumbled at the scrap of colour, pressing it against his chest, trying to shove it through layers of skin and bones and madness to bury it in the heart within. Slowly, slowly the whirling mess ground to a hault, grey seeping back through everything, turning the blood splattered everywhere black and grey and dead. He was shaking like a leaf in winter, clutching the cotton to him and weeping. Hours passed in a grey haze until he finally crawled to his feet, numb toes dragging along the ground, leaving smears of blood as he hobbled to the far side of the room. He gazed up at the clear, grey, untouched wall, sanity shining out his eyes.

"I've got to end this. I've got to. Too much. Can't cope. Need you."

He reached out a trembling finger, placing it on the wall and sweeping it downwards leaving a trail of blood. He grinned and did it again, slowly moving across the wall as the message became clear.

"There. There. It's done. I'm going. I need colour. I need you. Naruto. I need. I. Orange. Need colour."

He sank to the floor, waiting for another fit to come. Suddenly the shades of grey leapt up, throttling him and choking him. He clawed desperately at his throat before detaching his mind completely, letting the madness overrule him. In minutes he had shoved his fist through himself and wrapped that scrap of bright orange colour right around his heart, screaming and screaming and screaming until the sounds died on his lips to become a whisper.

"Naruto..."

To everyone else it looked like some gristly murder or suicide scene. They scrubbed his message of the walls and gently laid him down, adorned with colour into the cold, grey earth next to the one who had left him so suddenelly.

_Here lies Uchiha Sasuke. Died from unknown reasons with a scrap of material round his heart and the words "Bury Me Next To My Colour." on the walls_

_R.I.P_

And next to it.

_Here lies Uzumaki Naruto, robbed from us in a terrible car accident._

_R.I.P_

For the first time in three months, the constant rain, varying from a drizzle to a downpour, finally stopped as the greys dribbled away to be replaced by colour. For without rain there is nothing, yet when it rains the earth is crying.


End file.
